The Black Cat Never Dies
by Karmegas
Summary: Faye has to face her past. Nightmares and memories she thought she'd hidden away are resurfacing. In order to be rid of her demons she must face her fears. Chapter 2: Revelations. Please R
1. Halluciations and Dreams

The Black Cat Never Dies 

Author's Note: This fic is a cross of a story of mine and Cowboy Bebop. I noticed that the elements in my tale are similar to those of Cowboy Bebop so this is the result. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: _Nightmares and hallucinations_

Heavy footsteps tinkered through the dark dirty streets.

SPLASH

Her breath caught in her throat as she continued to run aimlessly in the unlit streets. Her heart was beating crazily inside her and her lungs were on fire.

'_What do you do now Faye_?' her inner voice asked

"Keep running…" she said

"_They'll find you_."

"Run"

"_You can't run forever. What do you do when you can't…_"

"Run…never look back…never stop"

"_Faye…"_

"Keep…running…never…look ….back"

"_He's here Faye…he's here Faye…always here….he never left…Faye_…"

'No'

"_He's everywhere…_"

She saw his face, a blurry image that was distantly vague yet strangely familiar. Every instinct in her body told her to run…always run. Then came the voice that came from everywhere yet nowhere.

"I see you…" his voice whispered. "I always see you…"

"Where are you?" she cried as the voice echoed into nothingness.

"Everywhere…no where…right here" the voice said, " She will come to you…"

"Faye?" said another voice not her own nor his. A voice familiar yet small.

"Faye?", she suddenly felt a cold thin hand grab her shoulder. She turned suddenly only to realise her mistake. She was falling…falling off the edge of a cliff. Way down yet the little voice became louder and his face grew closer and closer…then

"Faye-Faye, wake-up"

"Huh" said Faye groggily staring face-to-face with Ed, the annoying kid-genius she got stuck with as a room mate.

"What?" said Faye annoyed as she found herself tangled in her bed sheets and on the floor.

"Ed had bad dream…can't find Poochie."

"Ugh" cried Faye. " I don't believe you woke me up for that crap. Go to sleep Ed. It's hardly morning yet…" She untangled the bed sheets and then threw herself back on her bed.

After a while she heard the little voice again, "Ed sleep with you?"

"No" said Faye, gruffly and yanked a corner of the sheet from a whimpering Ed.

"Poochie," she whimpered as a big tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ugh…fine but don't bother me, touch me or roll on my side of the bed." Said Faye and scooted over to the farther end of the bed, making space for Ed.

"Yay, Faye-Faye" said Ed, immediately forgetting her tears. She snuggled next to Faye playfully.

"Hey, get on your side of the bed, twerp" she said and pushed Ed over.

Minutes later Ed was snoring while Faye still lay awake. 'It was just a dream, Faye,' she kept telling herself over and over, 'Just a dream…' Pretty soon she too fell asleep.

"Faye-Faye" said Ed and pounced on Faye.

"Wah?" mumbled Faye and covered her head with her pillow

Ed pounced again and yanked the sheets off of Faye with her teeth.

"Wakey-wakey. New bounty. Spike and Jet leave Ed," said Ed putting, " 5 hundred mil for Mr. Law-Law…"

"Five hundred million Yen? Why didn't you wake me up twerp?" said Faye and sprang out of bed in a flash. She threw some water on her face and put on some clothes.

"Faye-Faye?" said Ed quietly

"What? I gatta go"

"Will you…will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Will you find Poochie for Ed?"

" Whatever kid. Send the info on this guy to my fighter…' said Faye and dashed out the door and climbed into her fighter.

"Come on baby…" she yelled when the engine wouldn't start. "Come on…come on…there we go" she said when the engine finally roared to life.

"And we're outta here" she said as she took off.

" Ed send the info now" said Faye into her headphones.

"Okie dokie" said Ed. Seconds later a download of the new bounty charted on screen.

"Wow, 10 pages. Who's gonna read all this crap…Law Sirius…humh…mass murderer…skilled assassin….wanted in 19 colonies…20 mil dead…500 mil alive…no pictures except this blurry thing…I see. Ed, send his position coordinates."

"Right on it" said Ed.

A charted location appeared on Faye's navigation screen.

"Thanks Ed…no more stupid tasteless noodles tonight."

Faye navigated her fighter the given location and accelerated into the horizon. To no surprise she found Spike's and Jet's fighters there on location too.

"Spike! Jet! How come you didn't wake me up to tell me about the bounty?" yelled Faye

"And ruin your beauty sleep?" said Spike sarcastically

"Good-morning to you too. Hey, I know what you are like when you are forcefully awoken. I just wasn't in the mood." Said jet

"Jerks" said Faye and sped ahead of them. "Where is he?"

"Down there, in the plaza. We'll wait till he comes out. Don't want to cause a commotion." Said Jet

"Look guys, do whatever you want but I'm going in".

"Faye…"

"See you later. This bounty is mine." She said laughing and landed her fighter on the plaza roof.

"How does she think she's gonna get down from there?" said Jet. Just then his heart skipped a beat. "Is she crazy?" he yelled when she jumped off the top of the 4 story plaza but landed safely in a crouched position on the ground below.

'Hmh, probably" said Spike groggily expressing little interest.

" Shouldn't we go in after her?' said Jet after a few minutes. She may need back-up."

No response.

"Spike!"

"Hmh, What?"

"Faye?"

"She's a tough bitch, let her handle herself…now let me alone." said Spike nonchalantly.

Jet shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder…"

Faye dusted herself off from her long jump and stood up to regain her balance. She had armed herself with two fully loaded magnums at her thigh and a semi, ready to be loaded, in her hand.

She brandished her gun as she casually strolled into the plaza. A salesgirl cheerfully greeted her, then noticed her gun.

"Uhm ma'am is there a problem? Weapons are not allowed in the plaza. Can you please put it away? Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'm just your average gun-slinging cowgirl but I would suggest you tell all these nice people to get out of here if they value their lives." Said Faye as she loaded her semi casually

"But ma'am…" ,began the salesgirl.

"Heck, I'll do it." said Faye and let off two rounds in the ceiling, causing the glass above to shatter and the shards to fall like rain on the unsuspecting customers.

"Ladies and gents, there is a bomb in the vicinity. So calmly, I repeat, calmly, leave the building through the nearest exit doors. Thank You."

Everyone who hadn't run when the two shots were fired, scattered now. It was a mad stampede for the closest door.

As mad and chaotic as the situation seemed, everything was going in slow motion for Faye. She looked at every passing frightened face. Her target was here, somewhere. Every face went by slowly but nothing.

Suddenly…there…she saw him, a tall thin figure with dark curly hair in a tattered black coat. His stood with his back toward her. He was unaffected by the rushing frantic multitude around him. It was as if he wasn't there. No body noticed him.

The crowd thinned quickly and soon it was just him and her. Faye aimed her gun at him.

"Don't move or you will make this more difficult than it needs to be." Said Faye

"Turn slowly" she said. The figure didn't budge. 'What is he? Deaf?' thought Faye to herself. She suddenly noticed the gun held loosely in the figure's hand.

"Mr. Sirius, put down your gun…" said Faye impatiently

"Sirius…?" whispered the figure questioningly and held his gun more firmly and aimed it upward. "You know me Faye…what is my name…my name…"he aimed his gun at her.

'_He knows my name? Who is this punk?_' thought Faye

Faye saw him turn his head sideward as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her breath caught and her heart stopped beating…

"I hear two shots. Wow. Faye's sure stirring it up in there. Maybe we should help her."

"Hmh" said Spike

Jet watched as people poured out of every door available in the plaza. It was almost ten minutes before the last few people came out. Minutes passed and he heard nothing and saw nothing…Then suddenly a single shot rang out.

"Spike, we need to go in." said jet

No response.

"Fine, I'm going in." Jet landed his craft on the ground and jumped out.

He rushed to the plaza's entrance and looked inside. Glass shards were everywhere. The place was a mess. 'Damn, that Faye' he thought

Suddenly he saw Faye leaning against a far away wall holding her stomach and panting hard.

"Did you get hit?" asked Jet as went toward her

"No" said Faye not looking at him.

"What happened here?"

"He got away", said Faye half-heartedly

Jet cocked his head to the side, "Are you okay?"

Faye looked up and he saw something he never saw in her eyes before. Fear. An unknown fear marked her features and jet knew something was wrong before she spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" said Faye "He jumped threw the roof somehow. Maybe Spike saw him."

'I doubt it. He's probably sleeping right now."

"Damn!" said Faye and hit the wall as hard as she could. Pain seared through her arm but she ignored it and walked away fro Jet toward the door.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" said Jet. This comment made Faye buckle but she caught her balance.

"What happened, Faye?"

Faye hesitated for a moment

"Faye?"

"Nothing Jet, Nothing." She said as she continued to walk away. "He just got away is all."

"Faye…" said jet in a worried tone.

"Look I'm going somewhere for a while. See you jerks later…" said Faye as she walked out the door, leaving Jet in suspense

"Sometimes I wonder,…" he mumbled as he saw the last of her shadow disappear into the distance.

Faye went to the one place where she felt her nightmares couldn't follow her. She needed to understand and sort out what was real from what was not. She stood preoccupied in thought as she overlooked the clear blue waters of the ocean as the sun danced on its surface. The warm sea air whispered all around her as the ocean spray washed over her skin every turn of the tide. This presented an odd calm for her. No 'comforts' from Spike or Jet, Ein or even Ed (although she kinda liked the dorky kid), no missions for cheap bounties, just her and the world. She could hardly remember the last time she felt so…free. Yes, before all of this, she was different, happy but different. Yet, she knew she would rather live a thousand years of dissatisfaction, pain, anger and loneliness than return to the time she once treasured above all else…

Her eyes sprang back into focus as something in the corner of her eye caught her attention…something that did not belong. Her heartbeat quickened as she turned quickly with her magnum aimed and ready but there was nothing there. Her eyes scanned the area for a sign of something or someone. Her breath steadied and she lowered her gun slowly. She sighed; the years of living this life had not left her unscarred. A constant paranoia and guilt filled her days even in her calmest and happiest moments…Just then, as if only a whisper of the wind she heard a small voice that was nowhere yet everywhere….

"Hello Sherri"

Faye turned slowly and came face to face with her enigmatic past in the deep blue eyes of a silvery haired child. She stood perplexed and afraid. The child reached out to her. She was dumbfounded.

"Come, with me…" she said calmly to Faye. "This is not your home…"

Faye shook her head and whimpered silently but no words came out. The child ventured step by step toward Faye, her deep blue eyes flickering with a lost knowledge Faye no longer wished to possess. With every step forward, Faye saw violent flashbacks of the past, her own and the little girl's.

She shook her head violently as her tears scattered like rain and her voice returned in a blood-curdling scream that erupted from within her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" she cried and pulled the trigger again and again and again.

She opened her eyes to see the silvery child in a bloody mass. Her blue eyes, angry and afraid at the same time. Her filmy white frock was stained blood red and in tatters. Faye raised her gun again at the wounded child.

"This must end" she said, "You aren't real…just my imagination…MY IMAGINATION…" she practically screamed as she roughly wiped away the steady stream of tears that continued to flow down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"No" whispered the child, her eyes once again claiming calmness as a solace as she slowly faded into nothingness "this is just the beginning,". A deep scarlet stain remained where the wounded child once lay.

"No, not real" Faye repeated again to convince herself of the silliness of her imagination even though the red varnish before her proved her wrong.

Calmness returned again but it was not to last. The once sunny sky became an angry and dark blanket of clouds very quickly. The calm sea became a raging maelstrom when the once gentle breeze became a howling, biting hurricane. Fear rose further in her heart as she cast her eyes to the raging sea. It was an ocean of blood. The sea was blood red, the darkened sun was awash in a varnish of blood. Faye's whole body shook when she saw the raging, bloody, waters boil. Faye's gun slipped from her shaking hands as she turned and ran. She ran and ran with no place in prospect.

Her fear was so immense that she noticed nothing not even the sudden mist that developed around her. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she felt that she'd surely die if she didn't stop. But if she did……she didn't want to know what would happen. Her constant footfall on the stony ground was all she heard but what she feared most as what she didn't…The mist thickened into a fog. It was impossible to see anything. The condensation soaked Faye through and through, weighing her down. She finally had to stop. She searched around herself, for something familiar, to tell her where she was but nothing could be distinguished.

Suddenly she noticed a small dark image in the far distance ahead of her. She heard faint uneven footfall… 'an old man…with a cane' she skilfully realised… 'I still got the gift' she thought half heartedly. She walked toward the old man but his shadow kept going farther away yet his footfall grew closer and closer. The reason for this, was hidden in a deep corner of Faye's mind but she could not reason. She started to run to him. He needed to get away from here…She was within 10 feet of the old man when he suddenly stopped.

"Old man, sir…" she began but she was cut short when he turned and revealed his face to her…

To Be Continued

_Who was the little girl?_

_Who is the old man really?_

_We shall see in the next chapter…._

Karmegas:… Reader:… Karmegas: _Well, what do you think?_

Reader_uhm….. well…._

Karmegas: _(fumes) well rate it then (please)_

Karmegas:_ don't expect the other chapters to be this long._


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime in existence…unless you count my…anyway that is beside the point. This is my story and imagination.

Author's Note: O yeah, a shout out to my 5 reviewers. I feel so special now thanks to you (sob). Sorry I'm taking so long to get this out cuz…heck it doesn't matter, the point is that it is out. Sorry it is so short. I have a few things goin on in my life right now. Anyway to the fic…

Chapter 2: Revelations

"Old man, sir…" she began but she was cut short when he turned and revealed his face to her…

"You", Faye whispered as she backed up slowly and her breath became ragged.

The supposed old man threw back his dirty cloak and straightened himself to his full height.

"Yes, but who am I?" he replied as he combed his fingers through his short platinum blond hair smirking charmingly at Faye.

"Dead…a nightmare" she said, her heart beating unsteadily in her chest.

"Faye…Faye…" he chimed and stepped toward her. Faye reached for her semi but remembered that she had dropped it on the bridge. She still had the magnums by her thigh but they weren't registering in her mind.

"It's been a long time…" he came a step closer, "Back then you weren't Faye…Faye Valentine is it now…Do you remember who…what you were, used to be…still are?"

Faye's breath caught as a flashback sparked in her mind. There was blood…lots of blood…everywhere…a child…someone was screaming…tears…fear in those lifeless eyes…rain…a cleansing rain that could never wash her hands clean…pain…always pain….anger…fear…the tarnished moon…love…

"No" she whispered and shook her head… "NO, I AM DONE…NEVER AGAIN…" she screamed and grabbed both magnums and fired at him.

But suddenly in a liquid movement that Faye barely saw, he was behind her. He pinned her arms across her chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her body.

"That was not nice," he purred in her ear "I almost forgot how dangerous you are. I always liked that in you.' He said and pulled Faye closer against his body.

"Let me go Ricochette (Rick-o-shay)" said Faye angrily through her teeth.

"Hmh" he murmured in her ear, "And I thought you forgot me"

"What do you want?" said Faye a bit more calmly but no less paralysed with fear.

"You know what I want…you always knew…" He whispered seductively in her ear , "But it is not what I want…for now. It's what she wants. , "But it is not what I want…for now. It's what she wants. O but you remember her don't you, the tri-color-haired assassin…Satin"

Faye's legs almost gave way upon the mention of the name.

"You do remember. That's good." He reminisced

"That chapter in my life is over Rich. I've told you that. I'm different now, a changed woman."

Richochette nipped her ear, "You only wish…" he said and turned Faye around, still pressing her against his body. She gazed into the depths of his deep alluring crystal green eyes. He brought his lips closer to hers and only breathed gently.

"You know you want it." He goaded as he brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly. Faye swiped her head away from his lips. He cocked his head and grinned.

"Rich (pronounced 'Rick'), let me…" she began but was cut off when his lips met hers. As much as Faye wanted to fight it, she gave into the urge with a passion she didn't know still existed in her after all these years. He pulled away and smirked.

"See, you haven't changed. Same as the first day."

"No, you're wrong. I'm different now." whispered Faye, still feeling the slight presence of warmth that lingered on her lips after his kiss.

"Keep believing that…maybe it'll be true on a different day in a different lifetime…" he sighed "Hmh…Enough for today. We'll stay in touch. The next time we meet it'll be strictly business. Business before pleasure she always tells me. Damn her." Ricochette said chillingly. He set Faye free from his warm grasp, then leapt into the thickening darkness before she could catch herself and try to fire at him again. "Goodnight Sherri my love"

She stood dumb founded and perplexed as she tried t regain her composure all the while as his enchanting whisper continued to echo throughout the cold night air.

'Damn' she thought 'Some things just don't like to stay dead' she sighed worriedly. It was getting late…Faye began to make her way home. In about half an hour she made it back to the plaza…empty, dirty, quiet. She boarded her fighter and sighed.

"Let's go baby" she said half-heartedly and for once the engine started up with a roar without a fight. Faye took off and headed back to the 'Bebop'. Suddenly the radio tuned in, "Faye, Faye" said the worried voice of Jet. "Faye"

"What?" said Faye groggily

"Where are you? Why didn't you take your phone with you?"

"None of your business, jet" snapped Faye

"Hmh" said Jet. After a moment he continued, "Anyway, bring home something to eat."

"What? With whose money?"

"Chill out. We'll repay you when you come back."

"Hmh" said Faye. "Fine, now buzz off"

An hour later

'Faye-Faye's here" said Ed and bound to the door ready to pounce as soon as Faye stepped through. The door opened and Ed pounced.

"HEY TWERP" yelled Faye and tried to shake Ed off of her leg.

"Faye-Faye" Ed cooed.

"yeah, yeah" she mumbled

"Where's the food" said Spike as he leaned over the top of the beat up sofa.

"it's right here" said Faye "And you and Jet are going to pay me back every cent you owe."

"You mean Jet? I never said I was paying anyone back." Said Spike and grabbed a cup-a-noodles.

Faye fumes.

"hey, couldn't you at least buy some noodles with some sort of flavor?"

"Couldn't afford it Bozo" said Faye and throws the entire bag on the floor.

"I'm tired of this shit. I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this. Why don't you do something useful for once other than sleep and eat? I'm tired of all of you…the stupid dog, retarded kid, annoying old man and you, lazy bum…DAMN. Just get a life all of you. You people sicken me. FUCK…"She screamed and strodded angrily to her room and slammed the door.

Ed just looked dumb-founded "Faye-faye" she whimpered and then turned to look at Spike who was nonchalantly slurping up the last f his noodles.

'That girl's got problems' he thought to himself ,yawning.

"I…don't …think she was just pissed about your dumb comment.." mused Jet who had just walked into the room while Faye was giving the last of her dramatic outburst. " I think there's something more here."

"ya think?' said Spike sarcastically.

"Hmh" said Jet. "Maybe we can figure this out."

"Or maybe, I can just go to sleep. Good-night all" said Spike and threw his empty cup aside then rolled over to go to sleep.

Jet sighed in thought. 'Sometimes I wonder…'

In Faye's Room

Faye slammed her room door and slowly slid her back down the door. She sat there, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them tight. She rocked and breathed unsteadily trying to understand what was going on.

"I knew this day would come" she whispered to herself "I knew it but why am I scared?"

'Because you like lying to yourself' said the voice in her head

"But they set me free…Why now after so long? How'd they find me?"

'What is the use in asking useless questions that you know the answer to?'

"They're here for him…aren't they? It's about him…right?"

'Do I have to answer?'

"I have to tell him…"

'As you will but I'm going to sleep now.'

"No, come back"

'You know sometimes I think you're crazy. I wonder how you pass for sane among normal people.'

"And I wonder **who** made me that way.." she hissed to herself angrily

"Look, this is your battle. I've been asleep for a long time now and I have little desire to wake up fully yet. I'm happy being dead…but… I'll be there up and ready when things get…hmh…you know. Anyway I'm fading…later."

Faye sat in silence for a while after her mind's voice retreated into it's dormant state.

knock, knockSomeone was at the door.

"What?" said Faye "Go away"

"Ed want to go beddy-bye-bye." Said Ed in a whiney voice. "Faye-Faye"

Faye reluctantly got up and unlocked the door for her annoying room mate who pounced on her once again.

'Yup' she sighed with strained patience "Another night with the kid…"

The Next Morning

Faye woke up to the bright welcoming beams of the morning sun. A rare happiness almost welled up in her but ws soon compressed with the rememberance of the events of the previous day. She sighed annoyedly then rolled over to find the bed empty. 'Good' she thought. The kid was gone. She'd have a few more moments of peace before she was ready to fully wake…

"Faye-Faye" called the high-pitched voice of Ed

"No" groaned Faye and hid her head in her pillow trying to ignore the annoying brat.

"Faye-Faye!" she called again

"What?" said Faye a bit more than annoyed

"Breakfast. Ed cook"

"Go Away"

"No. Faye-Faye birthday." Said Ed

"No it's not" said Faye then thought for a moment…wait, it was her birthday…but how'd the kid find out?

"yes it is" said Ed. "Come on" Ed jumped on Faye repeatedly

"okay, okay twerp" she said and reluctantly got up and threw on a baggy t-shirt over her normal bed-attire ( a bra and…'ahem' under garment)

She trudged out to the kitchen area and found Jet sitting on a bar stool playing chess with Eine and Spike lazing on the couch as usual. But what was unusual was a small bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the table in front of the table place Ed had set up for her.

She picked up the flowers and looked from Spike to Jet. "Who are these for?" she asked

Jet turned to her, "you, I'm assuming, O yeah Happy Birthday"

Faye blushed "Who got them?"

Jet shrugged his shoulders then looked at Spike

"Spike?" Faye asked questioningly

Spike half-opened his eyes, "Nope. Wouldn't waste my money on you" he smirked evilly

Faye furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Then who, damnit?" she cried

"The post-bot brought it about an hour ago. Think there was a letter attached. Not sure, Ask Spike, he signed for it." Said Jet

"Spike?" said Faye

"It's on the table' he mumbles and rolled over trying to avoid her ever-so-annoying rage.

Faye looked n the table and sure enough hidden beneath the flowers was the letter. Chills went through her body as she read it.

'To Faye, meet me at 2, The Azure Rose. Do be on time…'

There was no signature but Faye could give a pretty good guess who the sender was. She didn't expect the meeting to have to occur so soon.

'Who said birthdays were supposed to be fun…' she thought and threw the letter away….

To Be Continued…

Sorry that it is short but I did tell you the other chapters wouldn't be as long. Don't sue me. I only made the first chapter so long so that you people would get a good general idea of what the fic was going to be about.

Anyway thanks to my reviewers. Don't give up on me yet. O yeh, please review and give me some ideas of what to do in later chapters. Your ideas count nd are likely to be incorporated in my story. I'm not too creative as an author always besides drawing is my true skill. Anyway say what you will. I'm sure it'll help me in the long run.


End file.
